total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Epic~00/Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Contestants First Impressions
Welcome back to another one of my blogs that nobody reads/cares about. With Amazonian Nightmare beginning with a strong and well-received start, I thought that now would be the time to analyze who is in the competition and in my personal opinion, how they all fare. I'll arrange this in alphabetical order and in the teams that these characters are in. Now keep in mind that none of these are official and are instead complete first impressions I have of everyone. If you have a low/high rating, it is likely going to change. Vontande Beardo Beardo is pretty good. I mean, he has the potential for a great plot about insecurities with him that haven't been explored in the past. He works well with the team he is on and the story he has is fresh. My only real gripe with Beardo is that he is not usually someone who says many sentences unless he is rapping. His PI audition already establishes him as shy so he's a bit confusing. All in all, solid. Rating: 7.5/10 ---- Dawn Dawn is solid. I think in a team full of oddballs, Dawn was one of the only contestants to actually end up being on the correct team. Dawn seems to be taking a motherly approach to most of her teammates and I think she has accomplished that well enough. However, the development she's getting involving befriending fellow weirdos is overshadowed by this helpfulness she shows. I think what Dawn needs is a bit of balance, however TrentFan needs to show up and not throw Dawn over to someone else. When you sign-up for something, you either stick by this or actually say if you can't make it. If TrentFan ever actually does show up, hopefully Dawn will remain consistently TALKATIVE and not be silent fodder. Rating: 7.5/10 ---- Ezekiel I'm sorry but Ezekiel is absolutely appaling. He's not really showing his personality too much unless he is saying "Eh." He doesn't have much plot to speak of and when he talks, it serves no contribution to an episode. A lot of lines by him are very much useless exposition and the way he constantly makes himself try and be close to everyone doesn't really seem akin to him in the show. There's not much more I can really say. Sorry, Sean. Rating: 3/10 ---- Harold Harold has some good potential in him. However, I haven't seen too much of his well-known characteristics. Harold is a show-off. Harold is accident prone. Harold gets frustrated easily. X has traces of this which is promising but I just wish his personality was brought more to life. Based on what I've seen though, he comes across as someone slowly improving as they go along, so my rating for Harold will most likely change. Rating: 6/10 ---- Leonard Leonard is ok. I mean, he doesn't really have too much to him as a plot but I think he's hilarious comic relief and even though he has less lines than others, when he does speak, it's definitely worthwhile. His strategic thinking makes sense when you consider the ego he has though I will admit his strategic thinking does seem out of the blue. It seems like he's planning something the whole time but hopefully he doesn't turn into a Villain Stu or something. However, like TrentFan, Queen needs to show up more and RP instead of just throwing Leonard over to anyone who wants him. Rating: 6.5/10 ---- Sierra Sierra is pretty good. She's definitely the spirit of her team. All she really needs is a conflict to show off her feistiness and I think she will turn out really well. She feels like an extension of her robbed run during BIA. I have high hopes for her and Russel really proved to be a good newcomer. My only real problem with Sierra is that she sometimes gets a bit meta and says things she likes outside of Total Drama which we've never seen before in the show since Total Drama is her favorite thing. Some lines feel out of place but that's a real minor complaint and Sierra still seems very worthwhile. Rating: 7.5/10 Final Team Rating: 38/60 ---- ---- Unidade Dave Dave is a major improvement from before back when he was neutral comic relief. However, I'm a bit iffy on him at the moment. He just seems a bit too nice and the fact that he just completely forgives Sky all of a sudden is so odd since he tried killing her on another occasion. I'd like to see his germaphobia shown more and I think he needs a few more conflicts. If he and Sky didn't get along but got along in the end, then I think there would be more tension and development surrounding Dave. Likable but he needs more than this. Rating: 6/10 ---- Jasmine I'm glad people have enjoyed my Jasmine, as do I. I think when it comes to Unidade, Jasmine has really caused some drama to an otherwise always nice team. Her bossiness combined with insecurities about how she comes across are what I like doing best with her. She does suffer a few minor problems though, like how she needs more significant Shawn interactons, and has no real central plot to develop her with. At least not right now but in future. Rating: 8/10 ---- Sam Sam has A LOT of lines, yet he still isn't too stand-out for me right now. I think he needs a plot to make him as good as he was in the previous season. He does a lot of things without thinking and has been a bit out of touch with the reality of what goes on around him. Like others on the team, Sam needs a conflict to make him someone you can root for. His relationship with Dakota also needs to be expanded on, even if they're on different teams. Rating: 6.5/10 ---- Shawn Keep in mind that these are all first impressions, and not my entire judgement on a character. Also keep in mind that TDPIScarlett stated he was too tired to RP properly. And with all that in mind, Shawn is, at the moment, bad. His lines were about three or four words usually and he only really interacted with Jasmine besides one funny joke with Sugar. Shawn needs to improve, otherwise he'll be as unmemorable as he was in TB and BIA. Rating: 3/10 ---- Sky This is a breath of fresh air. Sky was overrated in RTTI and was really unmemorable in AST2 but I still had faith with her due to Wild West. And thankfully she lived up to my expectations. Now Sky does suffer from a similar problem to most of her team in that she's nice to a lot, but Sky heavily makes up for this with her temporary conflict with Jasmine. With this, we learn more of Sky's personality not contrasting with everybody. I'm tempted to call this my second favorite of Sky's interactions so hopefully she keeps this going. She does need to improve her interaction with Dave though. Her niceness with most teammates doesn't bother me however since in Pahkitew, Sky was prone to building her teams spirit high and getting them motivated. Definitely a great job done with her. Rating: 8/10 ---- Zoey Zoey's ok. I think Welly captured her pretty good. Without Zoey, the team would completely malfunction, so I believe that she's the glue that holds them together. In the midst of recent arguing occuring, Zoey is the calmer of everything. Unlike AS, I don't think any of her impressive moments have been godplaying since she swung on a vine in ROTI too. My issue with Zoey however is similar to many others, being the team that she is on. It's just too friendly and I think if Zoey had some kind of conflict, she'd be very entertaining, but we all know that if it was with anyone on her team, it would seem out-of-character. I know she'll improve though and is decent at the moment. Rating: 7.5/10 Final Team Rating: 39.5/60 ---- ---- Fortaleza Amy Amy is very entertaining to watch. She doesn't suffer from overlooked ATW flaws, nor is she fading into the background at all. She has a lot with her team. She has a conflict (Jo), a friendship (Dakota), an alliance (Lightning), and a shocking vote (Brick) which makes her unpredictable and entertaining. She has even more to offer. Her feistiness shows some good evolution in her from before and she's not shy at all when it comes to befriending others. Rating: 9/10 ---- Courtney Courtney's fault is not having too much lines. But she makes up for this with having lines show a lot of significance. The purpose she serves to her team is to annoy the living crap out of them. She has a strategic edge to her that makes her be a CP. No matter how far she gets, the impact she will leave on her team will be explosive. Rating: 8/10 ---- Dakota Dakota is okay. But she's a bit misleading. I haven't seen her antagonism. I haven't seen her relationship with Sam and she needs a plot. In terms of being in-character, that's done pretty well but she needs more than just the fundamental good thing when playing a character. Rating: 6.5/10 ---- Jo Jo is just amazing. Not only does she lead her team, but she brings out the life in all of them. Her zingers are as fun as they are in canon. If she were to leave, her team would become absolutely awful. Her personality is big, her lines are really memorable, and she's left the best first impression on me out of anybody. She usually has had close to about 100 lines in episodes so she's definitely the top entertainer of the bunch. I look forward to Jo heavily. Rating: 10/10 ---- Lightning Lightning is the comic relief of his team. I was worried he'd go stale but he's proving to be solid to watch. Aqua is a decent newcomer to have around. Jo and Lightning is always hilarious to watch, his alliance with Amy is interesting, and his arrogance hilariously gets on others nerves. Not much plot, but I think with Lightning, it isn't too jarring. Rating: 7.5/10 ---- Rodney Rodney will probably be good in future but as these are first impressions, he isn't too memorable for me. I don't know if that's him or if it's just because most of his team do more than him, but he needs to show his protagonist qualities in a better way. Dawndey still isn't too well-known and we haven't gotten to learn more about the relationship at all and his attraction to Jo could either be entertaining or turn out really badly. Exposition isn't something I'm too keen on and I think Rodney just needs to give more contributing lines. But I do have high expectations for him so I don't think he's necessarily bad. Rating: 6/10 Final Team Rating: 47/60 ---- Overall, this season is decent and I hope I've clarified my thoughts on everyone. Unless my opinions are wrong and I get given out to for how bad they are. In which case I'm an idiot. Owell. Category:Blog posts